1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting a seat height of a vehicle, and in particular to an apparatus for adjusting a seat height of a vehicle which makes it possible to improve a seat height adjustment for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The seat of a vehicle is equipped with various apparatuses for the purpose of positioning the seatback and seat cushion depending on a passenger's body type. The technology helping adjust the angle of a seatback by operating a lever device, etc. is known. There might be provided an apparatus for adjusting the height of a seat cushion.
The conventional apparatus for adjusting the height of a seat cushion is generally formed of a cylinder and valves which control the cylinder. In case of a cylinder type height adjusting means, many elements are needed, and the manufacture process is complicated, and it is needed to pull a lever adjusting apparatus until a targeted height is obtained.
So, an apparatus is needed, which can make simple the construction of an apparatus for adjusting the height of a vehicle seat and can make it possible to easily adjust the height.